La fiesta
by martahatun
Summary: Genderbend Frozen


El usualmente silencioso y espacioso salón principal se encontraba poblado de numerosos asistentes, los colores de sus vestimentas contrastaban agradablemente con los resplandecientes colores que adornaban el lugar. Una vista inusual para ambos jóvenes, acostumbrados a los tonos verdosos y marrones de la ropa vestida por los empleados del castillo. O en el particular caso de Eliser, los tonos plateados y azulados que le acompañaban desde la infancia.

-¡El rey Eliser de Arendelle!- anunció con su sonora y elegante voz el secretario del reino, apareciendo tras el la figura de Eliser. Sus hombros rectos, mentón levantado, expresión serena y brazos trás la espalda le daban ese aire de perpetua compostura y seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Y ahora portando su imponente capa, vestimenta teñida de los colores de Arendelle y parado frente a la silla monárquica, lucía como la imagen de cualquier joven rey de los libros de historia.

-¡El príncipe Ansel de Arendelle!-se anunció escasos minutos después, siendo tal exclamación seguida por el sonido de los apurados zapateos del hermano menor del monarca. Quien estiro apresuradamente su elegante jubón y paso una mano ensalivada por su cabeza en un intento de ordenar el usualmente rebelde mechón blanco que incluso se imponia ante la considerable cantidad de cera que se le había colocado encima.

-¿Seguro que esto está bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo con duda en su voz al hombre mayor que ya se encontraba alejado del lugar , aparentemente ignorante de la tensión que rodeaba el ambiente cuando ambos hermanos se veían en la necesidad de interactuar el uno con el otro. Suspiró resignado para luego enderezar su postura mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano mayor el cual observaba aparentemente firme a las personas frente ellos. El comportamiento tan sereno y a la vez…frío de Eliser siempre habían sido una barrera para la ya escasa comunicación entre ellos, era un misterio de triste connotación.

Pasado unos minutos de eterno silencio, la voz de tenor de su hermano mayor irrumpió:

-Hola-expresó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios el peliplateado.

Ansel no pudo evitar observar alrededor de ellos, no acostumbrado a que Eliser intentará dirigirse a él. ¿Es que la ausencia de la puerta de su habitación no le dejaba otro remedio?

-¿Es a mí?-pregunto señalando su persona el menor, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Eliser-¡Ah, hola!- dijo luego con cierto nerviosismo.

-Te ves muy bien-comentó amablemente su hermano, transmitiendo sinceridad con sus facciones relajadas.

-¡Gracias!-expresó intentando espantar la duda de su humor, intentando adecuarse a la serenidad del menor-¡Tú también te ves bien hoy! ¡Digo! ¡Mejor que lo usual!-dejo salir una risa tímida. Cuando niños muchas veces la diferencia de temperamentos entre ellos los colocaba en los típicos papeles del "hermano mayor irritado" y el "pequeñín inquieto". En esa época había encontrado divertido el exasperar a Eliser hasta por fin conseguir que lo siguiera en sus juegos, usualmente con el chantaje de hacer muñecos de nieve. Tenía recuerdos borrosos de esos años pero no obstante felices. Mas los años que siguieron a esos eventos, marcados por un portazo y las tajantes peticiones de estar solo de su hermano le hacían difícil el no evaluar las cosas que decía como posibles molestias para él.

Contrario a sus miedos. Eliser soltó una suave risa, algo poco común en él, para agradecer su halago. Volviendo su cabeza a los invitados expresó:

-Entonces...así es como se ve una fiesta-sus ojos azules recorrieron brevemente el salón frente a ellos mientras Ansel sentía su seguridad aflorar.

-Es más cálido de lo que pensaba. - comentó Ansel sonriendo, sus pecas siempre dándole un toque juguetón a su sonrisa.

Eliser hizó un gesto pensativo mientras su nariz hacia el además de olfatear.

-¿Qué es ese esplendido aroma?-preguntó con una expresión de agrado el joven rey a su hermano. A lo que contestaron al unísono-¡Chocolate!-su común entusiasmo hizo que ambos empezaran a reír. A pesar de sus muchas diferencias, la deliciosa mezcla de cacao y leche había sido una afición compartida entre ellos.

Justo cuando Ansel se disponía a impulsar la conversación con Eliser, fueron interrumpidos por el mismo noble que los había presentado a la fiesta. Esta vez se acompañaba de una diminuta mujer mayor vestida con un ostentoso vestido negro con joyas y bordados representativos de una nación extranjera. Portaba anteojos de gruesos aros y sus cabellos grises estaban arreglados en un apretado moño. Su caminar era elegante con un marcado toque de avidez. El abanico en su mano era agitado con mucha fuerza para una señora mayor.

-Majestad-dijo el empleado dirigiéndose a Eliser mientras su mano señalaba en la pequeña mujer-La Duquesa de "Wiseltonio"…

-¡WISELTON!-irrumpió indignada la Duquesa, mientras golpeaba con su abanico el brazo del hombre para corregirlo. Para luego volverse sonriente a Eliser-Es Wiselton, Majestad. Y como su socia comercial más cercana es mi deber acompañarlo en su primera danza como rey-seguido de esta declaración, la Duquesa tiró su abanico al aire para luego realizar ágiles movimientos, que se volvían aún más histriónicos al ser realizados en zapatos tan altos como los que portaba. La breve demostración de baile intenso termino con su abanico cayendo dentro de su moño, deshaciéndolo en ese instante mientras ofrecía su mano a Eliser.

Ambos hermanos intentaron contener una risa luego del intenso espectáculo. Aclarando su garganta, Eliser respondió con su característica seriedad.

-Gracias. Pero no sé bailar-su respuesta recibió un bufido decepcionado de la Duquesa-Pero mi hermano sí-agregó señalando a Ansel, quien abrió los ojos ampliamente con pánico ante tal prospecto. La Duquesa dejó salir una risita ansiosa y miró a Ansel con ojos brillantes de ¿Entusiasmo? Lo que fuera intimido aún más al joven príncipe, quien dejó salir una risita nerviosa y abrió su boca para negarse de la manera más caballerosa posible pero fue detenido por un fuerte jalón a su brazo mientras era llevado a la pista.

-¡Qué afortunado es usted, Alteza!-exclamó mientras caminaba presurosa al centro del salón con el joven siguiéndole-¡Si se cae, avíseme! ¡Yo lo atrapo!

Ansel volvió su cuello y logró observar a su hermano levantando su mano con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Mientras murmuraba una disculpa.

Habiendo llegado a la pista, la noble empezó a revolotear alrededor de Ansel incesablemente, haciendo todo tipo de piruetas y giros.

-¡Soy un ágil pavo real!- exclamó llena de orgullo la mujer mayor mientras imitaba de manera muy cómica los sonidos del ave mencionada-Hablando de eso, ¡Qué gusto que por fin abrieran las puertas!-continuo hablando sin parar sus ávidos movimientos la duquesa-¿Por qué las cerraron en mi primer lugar? –inquirió con ojos brillantes en expectación-¿Usted conoce la razón? ¿Ummm?-su repentina cercanía logró intimidar al muchacho.

-Ehhh…no-contestó nerviosamente el príncipe mas con toda la honestidad del mundo. Fue una pregunta que él se había realizado constantemente, en especial durante su niñez. Su padre siempre había respondido con cosas como "seguridad" o "asuntos del reino". Ansel había concluido que su padre sabía de lo que hablaba y que solo le quedaba lidiar con ella de la mejor manera.

La duquesa le miró de cabeza abajo pero en cuestión de segundos regresó su expresión a su misma sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Entiendo-contestó para retomar su enérgica danza-¡Sujétese!-dijo para luego tomar su brazo y torcerlo en un giro que hizo que se mareara-¡No me llaman pies ligeros por nada! ¡Como una gallina con la cara de un mono!-mientras la mujer mayor continuaba zarandeándolo de un lado al otro logró captar con sus ojos a su hermano quien reía desde su lugar junto al trono. Ansel frunció ligeramente el ceño y dejo salir un pequeño carraspeó sarcástico.

Cuando por fin fue liberado de su movida captora quien le despidió con un:

-¡Avíseme cuando esté listo para bailar de nuevo, Alteza!-su voz fue seguida por una carcajada llena de picardía.

Se dirigió nuevamente junto a Eliser quien le miró divertido por la situación.

-¡Vaya que era impetuosa!-exclamó el monarca con buen humor al ver a su usualmente enérgico hermano superado por la extranjera de tal manera.

-Especialmente con esos zapatos tan altos-comentó Ansel aun jadeando debido al cansancio de la danza. Enserio, ¿cómo alguien podía hacer tales movimientos y mantener el equilibrio usando zapatos como esos?

-¿Todo en orden?-preguntó Eliser con una consideración que le recordó a Ansel de su padre.

-¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado!-contestó el menor, siendo sobrecogido por sus emociones. Había pasado su pubertad y adolescencia ansiando ver más mundo que el de dentro de las enormes puertas del palacio, los cuadros de los pasillos y la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Eliser-¡Todo es maravilloso! ¡Quisiera que fuera siempre así!-expresó con una sonrisa de ilusión.

-También yo-respondió el heredero con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos destellantes.

Eliser sintió un sentimiento cálido nacer en su pecho. Era de las pocas veces luego de su infancia que no se encontraba dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, solo y deprimido. No había conocido nada más que libros de historia, mapas y algunos entrenamientos con la espada, estrictamente monitoreados por su padre; cuyo alto riesgo solía acabar en interminables picos de hielo que brotaban de manera incontrolable de sus dedos.

"_¡Se está saliendo de control!"_

"_¡No quiero hacerte daño!"_

"_Lo que hay en ti, no lo dejes ver"_

"_Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán"_

-Pero no será así.-respondió apartando su mirada de su hermano para luego darse la espalda. La realidad lo golpeaba, como hielo…de nuevo

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Ansel sintió como se le caía el estómago a los pies. Después de tantos años, solo se tenían el uno al otro y Eliser volvía a erigir su barrera. A dejarlo solo como todos esos años.

Tragó saliva en un esfuerzo por guardar la compostura. Quizá la soledad era su destino. Al menos en lo que respectaba dentro del palacio.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo abandonando el lugar y dirigiéndose al centro del salón.

Eliser suspiró profundamente mientras escuchaba los pasos de su hermano alejarse del salón.

"_No lo dejes ver, no lo dejes ver, no lo dejes ver, no lo dejes ver, no lo dejes ver"_


End file.
